Village raid
Village Raid is the greatest conflict in Minecraft that occurred in Part 8 of MINECRAFT EPIC. The Raiders' goal was to conquer the village and rob all. |- ! ! colspan="2" |Belligerents |- | | Pewdiepie Supported by: *Villagers *Iron Golems | Raiders Supported by: *Ravagers *Witches *Magicians |- ! ! colspan="2" |Commanders and Leaders |- | | Hero of the Village: *Felix Kjellberg | Raiders' Leader: *Ravager Rider |- ! ! colspan="2" |Strength |- | | *10-15 villagers *At least 1 Iron Golem *1 Pewds | *5 waves of raiders *At least 5 Bannermens *At least 1 Witch *2-3 Ravagers *1 Ravager Rider *1 Magician |- | | | |- ! ! colspan="2" |Casualties and losses |- | | *80% of Villagers *All Iron Golems | *All of them |}the villagers, but Felix' intervention saved them. Unfortunately, most of the villagers died during the raid, and the village became deserted. Antebellum Edit Pewds was one of the raiders greatest' enemies - he fought with them near their tower. Pewds even managed to get all their goods. They wanted to get a revenge (probably) and take a nearby village to pillage it and get villagers' goods. First Wave Edit This conflict started when Pewds suddenly was brought to hill village through the Nether Portal. First of all, Felix tried to save all villagers by putting them into pits, where raiders couldn't notice them. After that raiders began their attack. Their bannerman was killed by Iron Golem even before Pewds reached battlefield. Some of raider guys captured big house, but Pewds killed them easily. First wave ended with PewDiePie's success. Second Wave Edit Raiders were not defeated, and they almost immediately began their new attack. Felix tried to defeat their squad, but lost most of his health and retreated. After that he faced raiders again and killed most of them, including their bannerman. Then he spotted that baby villager is still alive and defend him by placing block of grass on the door. Then he kulled last member of this squad and ended this wave. Probably during this wave many villagers were killed. Third Wave Edit In this wave raiders chose to attack the other side of the village. They also decided to bring Ravagers on the battlefield. Ravager almost killed Pewds, but accidentally lost his track. Meanwhile Pewds dealed with bannerman and some of his guard, but Ravager returned. Felix tried to run and shoot him, but he suddenly ran out of arrows. Due to this situation Felix began to set traps and damage him with a sword. This wave was really catastrophic to Pewds and the village. Fourth Wave Edit In this wave witches joined the battle. Felix slained one of them, but had to retreat due to poison potion. After that he returned on the battlefield, but was slained by bannerman. He tried to retreat to his house through the Nether, but vindicator and ravager, that accidentaly went through thr portal, easily kiied him. Pewds lost all inventory and stuck in the village. This was the moment when raiders almost captures the village. Felix had to go to his house without inventory and through a normal world. On the first night of battle raiders were victorious. He went to Nether through his house portal to return his inventory, but was killed there again by Ravager. Unfortunately, Ravager died in lava, and Felix returned his goods. He also killed there another witch and that lucky bannerman who killed him before. That's how the most successfull (for raiders) wave had ended. Fifth Wave Edit Felix returned to the village, but the raiders were still almost controlling it. They sent a new, fifth wave on Pewds. Even their leader, Ravager Rider, went to battle Swedish Hero. Felix easily killed most of them, liberated village tower from another bannermen, but Rider was still patrolling the village, and his minions were hiding in captured houses. Pewds offered Rider a peace, but he refused. Felix retreated and slained another bannerman. After that Pewds faced Rider again, but he was still too powerful, so Felix instead of trying to kill him went to village tower, that was captured again. He liberated it another time and went on the duel with Rider, during which one of the horses was injured. Felix and Rider's battle took all the second day of raid, but eventually Pewds redirected Rider's arrow into his Ravager, and his animal died. After that Pewds easily killed Rider and saved the village. Aftermath Edit Felix got achievement "Hero of the Village". He stopped raiders' attack on this village and saved it, but almost every villager died in the battle, and Iron Golems were killed during the raid. Village became deserted, and Pewds lost his interest in it. One of the magicians survived and went through Nether portal, but he was easily killed by Felix when he pushed magician into lava. Category:Wars